


Enchanted- That's The Way It Is

by StaceyDawe



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Hope vs. Despair, Love Song, celine dion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: The story of the film Enchanted, set to Celine Dion's "The Way It Is"





	Enchanted- That's The Way It Is




End file.
